Love blossoms
by Lady Kane
Summary: It is a cross between Naruto and Absolute boyfriend so pleeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaze read and review. Its my first ficcy here.


Chapter 1: The Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Absolute boyfriend however I do own Allura Minamoto and all other oc's in this story. I am not making a profit off of this story and I really do respect the originals authors and their ideas. So now let's get started………….**

**Star's P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Allura Minamoto and tomorrow is officially my birthday. Life for me hasn't exactly been the easiest thing. Ha, maybe I should start from the very beginning. Although my name is Allura Minamoto, everyone who knows me calls me Star. I am the youngest of six children; two brothers whose names are Zion and Saya, and three sisters whose names are Kagome, Cecilia, and Aqua (This order is ranged from oldest to youngest). Growing up my dad was always traveling around the world because of his career and my mom could never seem to leave his side. You know the whole true love thing and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. It's really a drag but it has no importance right now so I will continue. My siblings and I always ended up with a babysitter but we didn't mind, hell we thought as long as pour parents were happy then we were happy.

Life lasted like this for a few years. Mom and dad were gone, my siblings and I were left to our babysitters. But things started to change. My siblings all started to become noticed for their talents and of course they were signed onto contracts and I was left all alone. It wasn't like I didn't have a talent; it was just that I was the youngest. Then I was recognized at school for my brain and put into a scholar program. This program allowed me to travel abroad to study. And of course I was a hundred percent for this, I mean how often do you get to go to Japan to study with the high school students as one of them, but my parents insisted on a guardian. In the end it was my siblings who swayed my parents to allow me to live alone. They said it would be a great learning experience for me. So Daddy-kins arranged for me to live in a pent house apartment by myself for the school year, it's a perk of being rich.

Now, you ask, what is the issue for a teenage girl with superstar siblings, a totally cool mom, and the richest guy alive for a dad…and a penthouse suite to herself? Easy, I don't have a life of my own. It's always '_you're related to him……..or you're related to her_.' I don't have my own identity. And worst of all guys don't seem to see me. All they can ever think about are my hot older sisters………..the triplets. Kagome, Cecelia, and Aqua. I have been rejected so many times because of this that it isn't even funny. Sometimes I wonder if I am living in my own personal hell, and what the sin I committed was to get me into a place like this.

That brings us to the present day story. What happened when I moved to Japan? Well let's see. I'm twelve and like I said before tomorrow is officially my Birthday. In Japan I am considered a woman at age thirteen. And well I am horrified to see what my sisters got me for my birthday. Just like my brothers and my parents they spoil me. If you haven't noticed, I am not someone who enjoys celebrating her birthday. To me it's just another day of another year. But worst of all unlike my older brothers, they think that I honestly and truthfully need a boyfriend to be happy. Weird ones, I know. If guys could come prepackaged and gift-wrapped then I wouldn't be surprised if one was waiting on my doorstep in the morning.

Anyways today we were out in the mall doing the whole pointless shopping thing that supposedly we girls enjoy. Since it was their last day visiting me in Japan I agreed to go. What could it hurt? And after all I did love my sisters so I would suffer for a day or more. Anyways, out of the blue my eldest sister Kagome, who might I state is only a year older than me, begins asking me questions about my birthday. Like she didn't know that if I could find an escape to the upcoming day then I would be on the next plane to Rio tonight.

"Hey pipsqueak, you never told us what you wanted for your birthday. After all it isn't every day that the youngest in the family becomes a woman. You gotta cherish the event, and you gotta receive some pretty grown up gifts." Kagome flipped her lavish black hair against her peach colored skin. If only I could learn how she always managed to do that just right then maybe I would have a boyfriend by now.

I shrugged. My long curly neon green hair barely lifted off of my shoulders.

"Aw come on _bebe linda _there has to be at least one thing you want. Tomorrow is a special day. (Italicized phrase means beautiful baby. A nickname of endearment in star's case. Was given to her as a child.) Even if it is something small." Cecilia, the second oldest female, smiled her innocent smile while flipping her golden blonde hair, trying to get into my head. It worked on guys but not on me.

I shrugged again. She pouted innocently.

"Grrr Luli (another nickname for Star, short for her name Al_lu_ra), you're making it impossible for us. Why do you have to be so independent? Why can't you be like a normal person and just accept our gifts? Be happy that we spoil you? Huh why can't you?" Aqua was growling at me, and even though she had recently cut her aqua colored hair to something more fitting for her personality, I could still see remnants of the old longhaired Aqua.

I smiled. "I do accept it, I have no choice. And even though I tell you guys I wan't something little you always seem to outdo yourself, so I would much rather be surprised this year." There was an irritating nonchalance about my voice. If I could catch this than my sisters defiantly noticed. They all glared daggers at me. Just when I was sure Aqua would unleash her storm on me my phone rang. It was my best friend Sakura Haruno. I was glad for the distraction. I picked up my phone almost immediately hoping she had some good news for me. I knew my voice sounded over eager but I just couldn't help myself.

"I hope you are calling to tell me you have some wonderful news for me." I spoke into the phone almost too eagerly. My sisters didn't like Sakura, they thought she was out to get me, so the rolled their eyes with impatience.

"Yea, He said for you to meet him in front of the school in 30 minuets, can you make it?" She sounded concerned.

"Sure enough, bye, and thanks again."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for." Our phone conversation ended abruptly but I didn't complain. That was just our relationship.

"_Bebe linda_, I don't trust that girl. She pretends to be nice but I can see the jealousy in her eyes." Cecilia spoke rapidly.

"Jealousy over what, she's prettier than me. What else could she possibly want?" I paused knowing if I took it any further I was sure to get barked on by Aqua. "Trust me you guys, if she does turn on me you'll be the first to know."

"Your words are _so_ encouraging." Aqua spat sarcastically. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Listen I have to go do something, and you guys need to go catch your plane. I will call you in the morning to see what outrageous gifts you have gotten me this year."

"Bye, and be safe." They said on unison, and then kissed my cheeks.

**(School) **

The ride to school wasn't exactly the best thing ever. My heart pounded in the most uncomfortable of ways. I knew I would finally confess my feeling to the boy of my dreams. Sasuke Uchiha. It didn't help that he was major popular and wanted by every girl in school, no that did nothing to boost my confidence at all. Only the thought that I had one of the coolest friends made me relax a bit. She probably had smooth things over nicely with him.

I thought about the things that I liked the most about him. His famous scowl, his smooth peach colored skin, his raven nearly black hair, the way he managed to stay quiet even with friends like Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzamaki. How his eyes were these onyx gems that I couldn't help but stare into. And most of all his voice. He always sounded calm, cool, and collective. He never over accentuated anything. And to me, that is what made him my dream boy.

Finally the bus arrived at my stop. I stopped and my knees began to buckle beneath me. I didn't know what to do but I made it close enough to the school. When I rounded the corner I had a little more momentum going for me. I had liked him for nearly a year now and to finally tell him was an unbearably good feeling. I could my perspiration being on my brow. I wiped it away as the butterflies began to swarm in my stomach.

As I got closer our location, well close to where we were supposed to meet at I heard some light moaning; I didn't turn away. I was very well aware of what was going on at school between the guys and the girls. I, just like everyone on else turned a blind eye. It was none of business if the girls at school decided to give themselves away to horny teenage boys. I wasn't their parents so who was I to stop them. I shuffled my feet forward and come upon the place I was supposed to meet Sasuke, but only Sakura was there and they were kissing and his hand was up her skirt. They were about ready to have sex. This made no sense to me at all. My feet came to an abrupt stop as I watched the horrible scene that lay out in front of me. My best friend and my crush together, about to have sex. Tears welded in my eyes as I felt my heart being wrenched out of my chest.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but hey, in my opinion we were never really friends. I was just using you to get to him. I find it so fun to take what doesn't belong to me. Especially from you Star." Her voice came out in a taunting tone. "But, it's okay because we aren't friends anymore. I got what I wanted and finally the spoiled princess has been denied."

"But, but, you are supposed…" I stopped short, I couldn't find my words. My voice was locked away in my throat refusing to come out.

"But what, oh you thought I was your friend. Oh come on Star. No one can actually be that foolish. You had to have noticed at some point why your relationships failed." She cackled.

I turned to Sasuke with pleading eyes. "I guess you never liked me then. Everything your friends told me was a lie." I tried so hard to turn away. Nothing worked. I couldn't see beyond the tears.

"Don't. I was telling the truth. I meant what I said to them, I actually did like you. You're the self-serving slut. Yea, Sakura told me all about you. You know how run through guys faster than you run through tissue. You make me sick. You can wipe your face now; we all know your crocodile tears aren't fooling anyone. And to think you actually thought that I'd be another guy for you to mess with. Too bad your friend caught me before I made a huge mistake. Another day or so and I would have asked you out."

He actually seemed pained. I didn't know what else to say. All I could do was cry. "Well then, I'm sorry I hurt you Sasuke. And Sakura I'm sorry I was so dependent on you. I did mean what I said. You were my best friend."

"Oh cut the crap. Neither of us believes that. What, daddy's little princess can't take losing." She spat out.

"No, but as much as it hurts me to say, although what you have accused me of I am clear of I have committed something wrong."

"Yea, you trusted me." She laughed.

I couldn't hear anymore of this. I quickly pivoted on the heels of my feet and ran away. Sasuke's face was burned into my mind. He seemed to enjoy my torment. It was almost like I had done something wrong to him. What could I have done to deserve what just happened? I lost my best friend; I lost my crush, and all the day before my birthday. Life sucked. The ride home tormented me worst of all because I had no answers and I would never have any answers. All I could do was wallow in my own pain. The moment I arrived to my home in ran in and flung myself onto the bed, willing the pain to take me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Everything was happening so fast. At first there was only joy. The girl of my dreams would be mine. I had recently found out from a reliable source that she was single and she might possibly have a thing for me. Though it wasn't a positive, it was all I needed to make my move. For days I just planned what I would say. Would I jump right in and say the words or would I lead up to it with something romantic? Maybe I should lure her to me with something like arrows. Maybe I would leave roses and a note from a secret admirer telling her where to meet me and why. How the hell was I supposed to know? Most girls came to me, but this one was different. She, well, she was special.

I knew I liked her from the first day we met. She walked into class, she was extremely shy, and she barely said a word. What caught me off guard was how unusually dark her skin was. She had fairly tanned skin. Well that and how bright her eyes and hair were compared to it. Neon green. From that day on, that became my favorite color. I remember it like it was yesterday. She walked into class and the teacher introduced her as a fairly smart student from America. She was only part Japanese and her dad was the one of the richest men in the world. We weren't supposed to treat her any differently. But after information like that, what did they expect use to do? I didn't pay much attention to the babble going on about her. Hell, I didn't pay much attention to her at all. To me she was just another girl, and if I happened to have some interest in her later on, then I would work my charm and get her out of her pants to spend the night with me. Apparently she had scored high on the entrance exams and now she would be my partner for the year. It didn't faze me. I watched as she took her seat next to me, accessing just about everything she had to offer so I would never have to look at her again. Then it happened, our gazes locked, and my heart jumped for joy. Heat flashed up in my cheeks and I couldn't help but introduce myself. She smiled politely and introduced herself. After that she kept quiet. All day I kept subtly hinting at what I felt but she ignored me for the most part. This continued for the reminder of the year.

I remember when I heard she was speaking to Sakura Haruno. I wanted to pull her away and shield her from the girl's harsh ways. I heard the rumors going on about Haruno, about how she was a cruel heartless bitch and a slut. A user and abuser, but then I saw how they acted together. They seemed to be the best of friends and she wasn't in any danger. Then the informant came and gave me the information I was longing to hear all year. I decided that I would wait to get more information before I made my move.

Days passed as I waited for news from my informant. Nothing special, just something to give me the go-ahead. That never came. It was while I was alone in my apartment that I found out the horrible news. The girl that was supposedly her best friend, Sakura Haruno, called me to to give me a heads up. My phone rang and I was eager to pick it up, thinking it was the informant giving me the go ahead. It wasn't. On the other end it was a female's voice.

"Hello?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yes." The voice came back soft and seductive. I wished with all my might that it were Star calling.

"It's Sakura Haruno." She seemed eager to talk to me.

Now why would she be calling me? I was a bit suspicious at first but I could only help but smile. I remembered how _normal_ female relationships worked. The best friend would call and see just how interested a guy was before she let her friend go ahead. To me this was just a conformation of what the informant had said to me. This was my go ahead. My voice came out raspy. I could hardly hold back how eager I was. "Hey," I said anxiously. "Are you calling about Star?" I figured if we jumped right to the point then I could call her up tonight and ask her out.

There was a long pause on the other end before Haruno answered. "So you like her then?" she asked cautiously.

"Yea," I answered eagerly. "What is not to like about her? Sure she's different then most girls but that's what makes her special." I worded carefully what I would say. I didn't want Haruno to give me a bad review.

"You know you're right, I mean anyone who can be as evil as her and pull off the innocent act so perfectly has to be something special." Her words were so sarcastic.

"What are you saying? There isn't an evil bone in her body." I forced out surprised.

"So then I take it you haven't heard?" She said eagerly.

"Heard?" I repeated.

"No I couldn't, she's my best friend. And even though I don't approve of what she is doing I couldn't possibly sell her out." She sounded so sincere.

My heart rate kicked up a few notches. Was I right all along? Was she just like every other girl? Was I a fool for falling for her? No I refused to believe it at first but then things started to fit together. The reason she ignored me, how all of a sudden she took interest in me. It all made sense now. I had a feeling I already knew what Haruno would say but I forced myself to ask anyways. "Tell me." I growled.

"Well Star only wants you so you can have sex. Some girl told her she couldn't get you and you know how girls like her are." Her voice was so free of guilt.

"Yes," My growl was lower. "I know exactly."

For a while nothing came from the other end. Both sides of the phone were quiet. "You know Sasuke, if you really want to get back at her then I could help. I'm tired of being friends with a girl like her." And that is where the conversation ended.

All night I couldn't help but think about what Haruno had told me. She told me about how much of a slut her _friend_ was and how she was prepared to just have sex with me and leave me. That's when the hole manifested. It started pulsating from the middle of my chest then it became a gaping hole across it. I had spent so much time being in love with her that this just flipped me around. My precious Star, my shining Star a user? An abuser? _A slut_? It couldn't be true but there was tangible evidence. Her best friend was coming to me to tell me, so it had to be _true_. She even helped me concoct a plan on how to get revenge.

That day was no different then the rest. I got dressed and ready to meet up with Haruno. That was what the plan was, and then she would lure Star out to meet us. I guess I went with the plan because I knew deep down inside that none of my objectives had changed. _I still loved her and I figured that if I could at least talk to her then I could maybe change her and_…………No. I stopped my thinking right there. Today was strictly about pay back.

It was fairly easy to lure her out. She seemed eager to meet me. Almost as eager as I was to talk to her before this situation was brought about. She got there in little less than half an hour. I did exactly what Haruno said, I pushed myself up against her, pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and made it seem as if we were passionate lovers. Star came and witnessed the scene. She froze in place and she seemed bewildered. Then the tears started. I wouldn't dare start to believe that I had hurt her. Haruno said she would put on an act and start calling names. I was prepared for that. I didn't look away and I kissed deeper this time. The hole in my chest that Star had made threatened to tear me open, and I was even ready for the repercussions of that. But what happened next was my breaking point. Haruno opened her mouth and spoke some of the cruelest words I have ever heard.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but hey, in my opinion we were never really friends. I was just using you to get to him. I find it so fun to take what doesn't belong to me. Especially from you Star." Her voice came out in a taunting tone. "But, it's okay because we aren't friends anymore. I got what I wanted and finally the spoiled princess has been denied."

"But, but, you are supposed…" she stopped short, she couldn't seem find her words. Her voice was locked away in her throat refusing to come out.

"But what, oh you thought I was your friend. Oh come on Star. No one can actually be that foolish. You had to have noticed at some point why your all relationships failed." She cackled.

Star turned to me with pleading eyes. "I guess you never liked me then. Everything your friends told me was a lie."

"Don't. I was telling the truth. I meant what I said to them, I actually did like you. _**You're the self-serving slut**_. Yea, Sakura told me all about you. You know how you run through guys faster than you run through tissue. You make me sick. You can wipe your face now; we all know your crocodile tears aren't fooling anyone. And to think you actually thought that I'd be another guy for you to mess with. Too bad your friend caught me before I made a huge mistake. Another day or so and I would have asked you out." I couldn't believe how angry and pained my voice sounded right now.

She actually seemed pained. I didn't know what else to say. All I could do was look away. "Well then, I'm sorry I hurt you Sasuke. And Sakura I'm sorry I was so dependent on you. I did mean what I said. You were my best friend." She said. I tried and tried to keep my mind free. She deserved this right? I wasn't at fault right? I kept telling myself this but deep down inside I knew it wasn't true.

"Oh cut the crap. Neither of us believes that. What, daddy's little princess can't take losing." Haruno spat out.

"No, but as much as it hurts me to say, although what you have accused me of I am clear of I have committed something wrong."

"Yea, you trusted me." She laughed.

I was bewildered, and then Star ran off. I was left there standing like a fool. Why did this seem so wrong? What the hell would I do? I couldn't just walk away. "Haruno, w… wh…what the hell just happened? You said it wouldn't affect her. You said she would just bitch. You never said I would make her cry." I couldn't find my voice. I wanted so passionately to be able to run after Star but I glued my self to the ground for answers.

"I lied." She stated simply.

"You lied?" I growled. "How much did you lie about?"

"Everything." Her tone was so aggravatingly nonchalant.

"So, I….I……I……I" I couldn't find the words but I knew what they were. I hurt Star ………I hurt her bad.

"Yes, I guess I should probably call her now and beg for her forgiveness. I could say something like _you forced me_ or something along those lines. I guess it pays to be a best friend and I was wrong about her usefulness. A concert that I wanted to go see is coming up but it's sold out. I guess her dad could pull some strings and get us front row tickets. You on the other hand, I feel sorry for. She won't even pick up the phone for you."

"You conniving Bitch." I ground out.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. How long do you think you have? If I were you I'd get to going after her before she's far too gone. I advise you to get on it. My position is secured but, yours I'm not so sure about." She laughed a sickening laugh and I was off. I would deal with her some other time but Star was my main priority.

By the time I had reached her she was well out of my grasp. I guess I would just have to wait until tomorrow. But the pain wouldn't stop. What had I done? Nothing would change what I felt about myself right now. Not along as she is out of my reach and she cries. I am a pig.

**Star's P.O.V. **

I woke up in the morning to a loud rap at the door. My head was hurting and nothing around me seemed to make sense. I could feel the hole in my chest pulsating as I tried to move. I guess I had fallen asleep with my clothes on. I walked sluggishly toward the door. I opened it. Outside the door a deliveryman grinned with three rather large packages.

"You Miss Minamoto?" His voice was gruff.

"Yes" I answered back with a yawn.

"Birthday delivery." He answered in a harsher voice.

"What is it?" I was curious.

"I don't know I just deliver the packages lady. Sign here and I was also told to make you kiss the holes in the boxes before you opened it. Strange request."

I signed for the packages and kissed each of the three slits. If I didn't know any better I would swear I was kissing human lips. Whatever I was kissing in the boxes was soft and warm. "Not if you know my strange sisters. Please just tow them inside."

He smiled and did as I asked. I tipped him and he left. I went to the kitchen when all of a sudden the boxes twitched. Next thing I know three of the hottest men jump out of the boxes.

"I'm Model 01 and my name is night." Said the tallest one.

"I'm model 02 and my name is Toshiki." said the second tallest one.

"And finally I'm Model 03 and I'm Soshi." Said the black haired one with glasses.

"And we are your birthday presents; we're here to be your lovers and boyfriends." They said in unison.

I hit the floor and everything went black.


End file.
